The forms of robots vary widely, but all robots share the features of a mechanical, movable structure under some form of control. The mechanical structure or kinematic chain (analogous to the human skeleton) of a robot is formed from several links (analogous to human bones), actuators (analogous to human muscle) and joints permitting one or more degrees of freedom of motion of the links. A continuum or multi-segment robot is a continuously curving device, like an elephant trunk for example. An example of a continuum or multi-segment robot is a snake-like endoscopic device, like that under investigation by NeoGuide Systems, Inc., and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,468,203; 6,610,007; 6,800,056; 6,974,411; 6,984,203; 6,837,846; and 6,858,005. Another example of a snake-like robotic device is shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication US2005/0059960 to Simaan, et al.
Snake-like robots transfer forces from an actuator to particular sections or segments of the snake-like robot to effect articulation of that section or segment. The amount of articulating force that is ultimately applied to the section or segment can be less than the actuation force applied by an actuator in the robotic system. This can be due to, for example, frictional losses between system components. In robotic systems with many moveable parts that may be in very close proximity to one another, those losses can be magnified. Thus, a system is needed that can enhance the amount of force applied to articulate a segment or section of a robotic system (i.e., an articulating force) without increasing the amount of force applied by an actuator in the system (i.e., an actuation force).